borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JenHeartWikis
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sanctuary page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 19:41, 24 September 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 21:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi JenHeartWikis, I'm developing a mapping application for borderland 2 and I would like to know where you got the images of Sanctuary and Three Horns that you have uploaded to this forum, are incredible. I would come very well for my application. Almost the list I have, I can only collect a few good maps of each individual zone. Thank you! Pegastacus (talk) 10:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Pegastacus, : Thank you for the compliment! : I made those images by taking multiple pictures of my tv with the map at the highest zoom level (I have Borderlands for the xbox 360). I then corrected them for perspective and photoshopped them together to create a contiguous image. Finally, I meticulously traced them in Inkscape. This, obviously is waaaaayyy too involved (hence part of the reason why I haven't made more maps). : What I recommend that you do instead is to extract the textures from the PC version of the game (I was planning to do this after I get around to fixing my desktop). I'm sure that the maps are in there somewhere, undistorted and at full resolution (I remember deciding that they were stored in a raster format for some reason, but I don't remember what evidence lead me to believe this). I would then reccomend tracing the maps in Inkscape or to write a script to do the tracing for you. With vectors, you'll be able to accomodate any zoom level without loss of detail and it will come in handy when it comes to making an interactive map. : In the end, it will probably be better for you to store the vectors as JSON since it's more readable and easier to work with than XML. It shouldn't be too hard to write an SVG to JSON converter though, if there aren't already libraries or tools out there for that. : JenHeartWikis (talk) 00:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I think i have a lot of work ahead! I will try. The most difficult will be to align the image because the maps in the game menu appear curved. That technique you used to leave them straight? I have the Photoshop CS6. Also some maps I have discovered not 100%, i do not I have the DLC Krieg. Could you help by sending me the maps I missing? (unretouched course, only a screenshot or photo) Thanks, Bye! Pegastacus (talk) 11:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hello again, : Concerning fixing the image perspectives, I used the perspective tool in the GNU Image Manipulation Program. I'm sure there's something similar in Photoshop, but it's been a long time since I've used it. If you're going to vector the images as I've suggested, I greatly suggest using Inkscape over Photoshop. It's considerably better for image vectorization. : I actually never finished the game and never purchased the DLC due to a lack of time. However, I've been planning on fixing my desktop and getting Borderlands 2 on Steam for some time. If you wait a few of weeks or so, I can probably extract the actual textures, which are considerably easier to work with than screenshots. : You're welcome! : JenHeartWikis (talk) 21:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey,thanks for maps to Sanctuary and Three Horns Divide.Your 2 maps is great.Please upload rest/others maps: -Arid Nexus - Badlands -Arid Nexus - Boneyard -Bloodshot Stronghold -Bloodshot Ramparts -Caustic Caverns -Eridium Blight -Frostburn Canyon -Hero's Pass -Vault of the Warrior -Lynchwood -Opportunity -Sanctuary -Sanctuary Hole -Sawtooth Cauldron -Southern Shelf -Southpaw Steam and Power -The Dust -Friendship Gulag -The Fridge -The Highlands -The Highlands - Extraction Point -The Highlands - Overlook -Thousand Cuts -Three Horns - Divide -Three Horns - Valley -Tundra Express -End of the Line -Wildlife Exploitation Preserve -Windshear Waste Thanks